


Gold as sunlight, like his hair was

by Liligalaxy



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liligalaxy/pseuds/Liligalaxy
Summary: au! where Riki and Iason move in together but Riki dreams of something more. Not set in the ank universe.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	Gold as sunlight, like his hair was

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fourth and final week of the December 2019 #ankcreativechallage. Prompt: Gold in the title

The first thing he saw was the light; it was so blinding he could barely keep his eyes open. And it had a quality to it, a golden sheen, that no artificial light or neon could replicate. It was sunlight, as unfiltered and natural as Riki had never seen before.  
They were far from his birthplace, Riki knew, far from his flat too, but he didn’t know where that knowledge came from. What he was sure of was that he felt… relaxed. Never in his life had he ever experienced such a state, but in that moment, surrounded by nothing but acres and acres of pure greens and yellows and oranges. It was grass, its colour so vivid it was almost impossible to think it real; and trees, pines trees decorated with lights and festoons and maples, their feathery leaves turned red and brown by the changing of season. It was winter now, the air chilly with the whisper of the wind.  
In the distance, he could see a little town made of wooden houses with red roofs and green little windows. Their chimneys were happily puffing white smoke and he could hear the soft tunes of a ballad he knew, but could remember the words. It was a celebration.  
A place like that truly existed.  
“What are you thinking?” Iason asked, the ghost of his touch on Riki’s neck.  
The blond man standing behind him looked strangely at ease, as if he belonged to the place. Weird, since in Riki’s memory the only place he could feel Iason belonging to was outer space.  
Riki didn’t remember why Iason was there with him, what they were there for, but he knew it was right like that: he and Iason, close together, while his cocoon of golden hair protected them from the cold wind.  
“It’s beautiful” Riki said.  
That was a rare thought for him. Nothing was “beautiful” where he came from. Cruel, dangerous, dilapidated… those were the adjectives that came to mind thinking of his birthplace. And even when they had moved together, the place was always sterile white or as cold as steel.  
But even though it was beautiful, nature so wild it looked like it had never seen a human’s touch, something felt off.  
“Don’t think too hard” Iason said, his deep voice trickling down Riki’s back with a shiver. Then he looked up at the sky and clicked his tongue “It’s going to snow”  
Riki raised an eyebrow; what was Iason talking about, the sky was clear blue, but when he turned his head upward it was suddenly cloudy, the golden light turned icy white.  
“We have to take shelter” he said, looking frantically around him, but Iason just hugged him close from behind, keeping him still and planting a languid kiss on his neck.  
“Stay quiet and wait”  
It went against every instinct Riki had matured over the years, but Iason voice did that to him. So he stayed, locked in his lover’s arms, and waited. He could feel the air getting colder, but Iason’s body radiated a placid warmth that he curled himself into without a second thought.  
Suddenly Riki felt something cool against his skin: a single snowflake danced in front of his eyes to land on the tip of his nose, melting soon after. Then another and another more, until the air was filled with white flakes, travelling in spiral patterns with the wind.  
“See, it was worth the wait”  
It was, Riki thought, but again, something felt off. He looked back into Iason’s icy blue eyes and immediately his lips were filled with the warmth of Iason perfectly shaped ones. They kissed, again and again, as little tears of liquid snow dripped down their clothes, their hair, their skin.  
It was almost surreal, his body melting into a thought so intimate it would never see daylight.  
And now Riki knew what was wrong with that place. He placed a hand on Iason’s chest and pushed him away barely enough to look him in the eyes once again.  
“It’s a dream, isn’t it?” he said, his voice flat.  
That place, the trees, the leaves, and then the white snow. A winter so perfect it could only belong to a photo on a magazine or a painting. He had begged Iason to go somewhere like that for the holidays, to drag him away from work for once and experience something adventurous with him, but his lover had been unshakable. They could go somewhere nice after New Year. Or maybe in the summer. Or never.  
Iason just smiled, the corners of his lips barely lifting.  
“It’s a gift” he replied.  
All of a sudden, everything became blurry. The snow, the clouds, Iason… everything started slowly getting further away. He stretched his hand, tentatively grasping at his lover’s coat, but the fabric slipped away as his scream filled the space. He felt himself falling down in a bottomless darkness that filled his nose, his mouth, his blood…  
He woke up.  
He was laying naked in his bed, Iason’s real body draped all over him, eyes shut, expression tense. Riki shot up and put his feet on the white floor, taking a moment to ground himself. His house came into view as his eyes adjusted to the low lights: everything in their new apartment was all glass and steel and plastic. It was new, modern, and Riki hated it with every fibre of his being. Not even the Christmas ornaments sadly glued to the walls could warm up the cold atmosphere of the flat.  
Had it been a dream, or a nightmare? He couldn’t tell, but when he looked outside the window it was still snowing hard. He had fallen asleep alone, waiting for his lover to come home, with the sound of the little snowflakes hitting the windowpane and the Christmas music coming from down below.  
Two lithe arms curled around his waist, three soft kisses on his back.  
“Why are you awake?” Iason asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
“I had a strange dream”  
He could still feel the shimmering light of the sun on his skin. Now that he thought about it, it was the same colour of Iason’s hair. The same as…  
Propped on their window was a little pine tree, a halo of little gold light around its thin branches like a hug from the angels. That wasn’t there when he had fallen asleep.  
“Do you like it?” Iason asked, his voice now more awake. “It’s a little gift”  
Riki stared at the tree for a moment, unsure of what to say, but then Iason pushed him forward with a low laugh.  
“I wanted to wait for tomorrow morning” he murmured. “But someone here is being disobedient”  
Riki stood up and took the thin slip of paper under from under the tree: plane tickets.  
“What does this mean?” he gasped, looking at his lover with his mouth agape.  
“You hate it here, don’t you? So I decided it was time for us to move somewhere nicer. We pack tomorrow”  
Riki looked down once again at the tickets. Iason was many things: charismatic, poised, always in control; jealous if provoked, burning with rage when things didn’t go his way, but also surprisingly thoughtful. Sometimes. And Riki accepted all of it anyway, but at his conditions.  
He put the tickets down and raised a warning finger.  
“Do something like this once more without consulting me and you’ll be missing a few of your perfects teeth, do I make myself clear?” he growled.  
Threats like that were futile with Iason, but Riki made them anyway. It was his duty to keep his freedom in control, whatever may happen.  
Iason never broke his smile, which only grew more amused.  
“Crystal clear” he murmured.  
Only after a moment Riki returned to the bed, sliding a hand behind his lover’s neck and kissing him passionately. Iason’s blond hair seemed to shine brighter that night, illuminated by the subdued Christmas lights, his lineament softer, his eyes gentler. Riki didn’t know if that spell could last until morning, but he didn’t really care.  
“Merry Christmas Riki”  
“Merry Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drable, an idea I had a while ago and never had the chance to expand on. I will someday soon turn it in to a long fic, just you wait. (there may be some errors, I'll correct them as soon as I have time, sorry)


End file.
